Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anchor for a seatbelt device in which a metal core is covered by a mold portion.
Related Art
In an anchor for a seatbelt device in which a metal core is covered by a mold portion (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2014-205422), a body of the anchor for a seatbelt device is increased in size if thickness of the mold portion is increased in order to secure mechanical strength of the mold portion.